


'All that you are is all that I'll ever need'

by MissDeeds



Series: Otp Prompts [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adorable, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, One True Pairing, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sex, Slash, Slice of Life, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDeeds/pseuds/MissDeeds
Summary: Prompt 3: IF YOU USE ALL THE HOT WATER ONE MORE TIME I’M GOING TO BAN YOU TO THE COUCH FOR A MONTH.Pairing: KiraXDax
Series: Otp Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681987
Kudos: 1





	'All that you are is all that I'll ever need'

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3: IF YOU USE ALL THE HOT WATER ONE MORE TIME I’M GOING TO BAN YOU TO THE COUCH FOR A MONTH.
> 
> Pairing: KiraXDax

Standing in the bathroom reading to shower, Kira was ready to wash away the day’s troubles and sink into bed with a warm mug of Raktajino. Her hand trembled a little before she activated the shower; the station had been going through some technical troubles again, so shower temperatures and usage were being regulated. Lately she’d been getting to wash second, that meant that Jadzia had been going first and she had the tendency to use up most of if not all the hot water. 

Kira was ready to just get in and shower, to not bother with checking but it still nagged at her. Her nature got the better of her and she just had to ask.

“Hey Jadzia?”

From the room next to the bathroom came the response.

“Mmm yes?” 

“Have you used all the hot water?”

There was a delayed response for a short time.

“Noooo…I don’t think so…”

Kira had been with her long enough to know what that tone of voice meant…

“Jadziaaa…have you…?”

“…”

“That’s it.”

Storming into the main room, she stood a few feet away from her partner with hands crossed and the angriest expression she could muster.

“You’ve used it all again haven’t you?! If I wanted cold showers I’d go back to being in the occupation and washing in a stream. If you use it all again one more time…” she paused for effect to let her words sink in, “I won’t hesitate to ban you to the couch for a month!”

***

Jadzia did feel some guilt at being yelled at by Nerys. She never wanted to do harm deliberately - it’s just that sometimes her mind wandered elsewhere and she’d forget.  
So, she remained sitting down and receiving a verbal smashing, not even daring to speak until she was given a chance to explain herself. 

“Well, you see…I didn’t take all of it…I actually haven’t showered yet today…so…”

They were both silent for a moment; Kira tired from shouting and Jadzia quiet from being chastised. 

“You-you’re serious?” Kira’s voice sounded soft and uncertain.

“I-yeah, guess that’s true. I’m sorry for taking it in the past, maybe we should make a system?”

“Li-like what?”

“We could…shower together…?”

“That could work…and I’d be able to make sure that you didn’t take it all.”

“Then let’s go…”

Stretching out her hand expectantly, Jadzia put on her best smile in hopes of winning something back. It grew even bigger when she was pulled up and led away to the bathroom.

***

Once they’d both stripped down they entered the shower, ready to enjoy some time together. Upon turning it on however, they were met with a blast of cold water hitting them and giving them a scare.

Of course, Jadzia found it to be kind of hilarious and Kira was fuming so much that she was probably heating the water on her own. 

“Come on, it’s not that bad, we can just dry off and…warm ourselves up another way…”

Kira grumbled for a few moments, silently mulling over the offer. 

“Fine. Fine, let’s…dry off.”

“Trust me, you won’t regret it. I’ll see to that…” 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this one, I had fun writing it since I could hear the characters' voices in my head. Thinking about how they'd react to this was interesting to type.


End file.
